Dance A
by Honeymusterd
Summary: Tweek gets dragged to the Club with the boys, Craig is drinking so he can dance, can a very sexy song make something happen?  crappy summery


I had no idea how these guys managed to get us into this club.

La Vida it's called…

It's this club in the outskirts of Denver. I'm not sure how they got me to drive them here, I can't even believe my parents weren't suspicious either.

I took a shot.

I turned to Clyde who was taking body shots off the busty bartender belly. I chucked, if I were straight I might be turned on by her.

"Tweek get me another shot!" craig whined next to me, he gave me a lopsided smile, making the intoxicated butterflies in my stomach flutter about.

"I think you've had enough." He shook his head and continued smile.

"I'm not drunk enough to dance yet…" he breathed out. I handed him another shot, the other busty bar tender winked at me as she handed it to me, I gave her a smug look. I don't know why this happens but whenever I drink I'm an ass… and the girls [some guys] love it.

He downed the whole shot and jumped up off the stool. I just turned to stare at him.

"Damn I wish they would put some better music so I can find a hottie to grind with." I shook my head, of course he's still wanting to get lucky. I mean everyone in our class wants to… I bet only about 4 of us has gotten that far, well out of the guys anyway.

Just then a familiar song started booming out the speakers.

[Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Ass ass ass ass ass<br>Ass ass ass ass ass]

I couldn't help but chuckle at Craig's confused face as he couldn't recognize the song.

Token was automatically at the side of some other girl, mouthing the words to the song with her.  
>[Stop…..now make that motherfucker hammer time like…<br>Wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble  
>I'm st-stacking my paper my wallet look like a bible]<p>

I took out my wallet and paid for the drinks.  
>[I got girlies half naked that shit look like the grotto]<p>

A trashed girl came over and started pulling me into the dance area. I looked over my shoulder to see Clyde giving me the stink eye, I guess this was the belly shot girl. I glance to where the girl dragged me and saw Craig dancing by himself, shit-face drunk, bouncing to the beat.  
>[How your waist anorexic and then your a$$ is colossal]<br>I past her over to where he was, he blindly grabbed my wrist and smiled wildly at me. I blushed hotly and put my hands on his waist.

[Drop that ass make it boomerang]

He dropped it, hot. I gaped at him for a second then he turned his back to me. And pressed up on me.  
>[Take my belt off b*tch I'm Pootie Tang<br>Tippy tow tippy tay you gonna get a tip today]

Grinding, we were grinding. God damn, I tried my best to pull off but he secured my hands on hips. I suddenly saw his eyes.

"What?" he said as he continued.  
>[F*ck that you gonna get some d*ck today<br>I walk in with my crew and I'm breaking they necks]

Suddenly I see Clyde smirking at me, and Token giving me a smirk.  
>then I looked around to see many girls giving me delighted looks, some guys were liking their lips.<p>

[I'm looking all good I'm making her wet  
>They pay me respect they pay me in checks<br>And if she look good she pay me in sex]

Craig then threw his arms up, over my neck his back to my chest.

[Bounce that ass (ass) it's the roundest  
>You the best you deserve a crown b*tch]<p>

He swerved himself into me. I could feel myself getting hard. I tried again to pry him off. It was futile, I then decided… if I can't beat them, join them.

I pressed myself onto him, he let out a gasp.

[Right on that,  
>Ass ass ass ass ass<br>Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Ass ass ass ass ass<br>Stop…..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like…]

We moved together.

[Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid]

I led my hands over his jeans.

[Wobbledy wobble, wo-wo-wobble, wobbin'  
>Ass so fat, all these bitches' p-ssies is throbbin']<p>

He was hard too.  
>[Bad bitches, I'm your leader, Phantom by the meter<br>Somebody point me to the best ass-eater]

He then points to himself and drops it again, making me loose my grip taking a step back.  
>[Tell 'im "P-ssy clean!" I tell them "P-ssy squeaky!"]<p>

I cring slightly at the lyrics and craig spins pulls me over to him again, this time frontwards.  
>[Niggas give me brain 'cause all of them niggas geeky<br>If he got a mandingo, then I buy him a dashiki  
>And bust this p-ssy open in the islands of Waikikiiiiii…]<p>

He grabs a fist full of my shirt and drags me towards him, I couldn't help but breath him in while Nicki Minaj continued. It felt like everybody froze after a moment or two. Then I gasped and so did he.  
>[Kiss my ass and my anus, 'cause it's finally famous<br>And it's finally soft, yeah, it's finally solved!]

I felt his hands roam down to my butt and gave me a soft squeeze, chuckling slightly at my reaction.  
>[I don't know, man, guess them ass shots were off!<br>Bitches ain't poppin', Google, my ass  
>Only time you on the net is when you Google my ass]<p>

I couldn't help but grind my hips into his and he then let out a prompt squeak.  
>[Y-y-you f-ckin' little whores, fu-f-ckin' up my decors<br>Couldn't get Michael Kors if you was f-ckin' Michael Kors]

I smirked at him, the room was hot now, and everybody was doing some sort of version of the Twirk. Craig positioning himself again, back to front.  
>[B-B-Big Sean, b-boy, how big is you?]<p>

I pressed myself onto him again, he moaned.  
>[Gimme all yo' money and gimme all yo' residuals<br>Then slap it on my ass, ass, ass…]

I couldn't help myself… I had to slap his ass.

"Hahh." He breathed out excitedly.

[Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Ass ass ass ass ass<br>Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Stop…..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like…]<br>[Woah, white girls, black girls, tall girls, fat girls  
>shake that ass shake that ass, shake that ass<br>Shake that ass, shake that Ass, shake that ass  
>go, go]<p>

I decided to place my mouth on his neck as he continued to move around, he shuddered but didn't stop. I slid my hand under his shirt to feel his smooth skin. I felt his goose bumps when I reached his chest and lightly glided over his hardened buds.

[Short girls, small girls, skinny girls, all girls  
>shake that ass shake that ass, shake that ass<br>Shake that ass, shake that Ass, shake that ass]

I smirked, hearing Craig saying the words. I sang along with him too.

[And I want all of that,

Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Ass ass ass ass ass<br>Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Stop…..now make that motherfucker hammer time like…<p>

Go stupid!]

The song ended and the warmth of the people in the club started getting to me, I dragged Craig with me into the bathroom which was completely empty and bright. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how flushed I looked, I then glanced at Craig who stared at me through the mirror, kind of scared.

"Dude." He said paling. "I'm so sorry I-I'm just not thinking straight." I chuckled.

"I don't care." I said seriously, I walked over to where he stood. I think he could feel my breath on his forehead. I leaned in licked a bit of sweat off his temple causing him to shiver. "I hope there's more to this." I grabbed his ass and brought our lower halves together. "Much more."

He didn't say anything for a moment and then threw his arms up to my neck dragging me down again, only this time he pressed his lips hungrily against mine.

"ITS ABOUT TIME." Clyde said as he walked in wearing a smug look, Token chuckled too.

"Yeah, you guys had this sexual tension thing going on for the longest fucking time." Token said shaking his head.

Both Craig and I stared at each other.

"Really?" he asked me suddenly very shy. I snorted a bit.

"Dude." We smiled.

Craig then frowned. Looked over at Clyde and Token and flipped them off.

"Get out… I'ma get my tip today."

"Fuck that, you gon' get some dick today."


End file.
